Shooting stars
by Little-Red-15
Summary: Nine years old Dimitri made a wish upon a shooting star. Little did he know his wish was about to come true. Enters Rose Mazur. Dimitri loves and wants to protect Rose from her fathers enemies. Set in the Moroi and Dhampir world. This is Romitri life together and how their love story began. :D Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**Rewritten!**

* * *

><p><strong>1811/14**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Hey guys, little author's note, I've **I've changed the plot, the is Moroi and Dhampir's in the story! And** I'm thinking about looking for a beta reader. Anyone interested?**

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one:<strong>

Onyx coloured sky was cluttered with millions of vivid shining stars. The moon glistened proudly at its highest peak in the sky. The wind whistled vociferously, almost sounding like hush whispers among the tree's. Nine years old Dimitri sat perched on his window sill, overlooking the nighttime sky in his family's back garden. He admired the beauty of the sky.

An old western novel was sprawled across his lap, which he adored. Ever since Dimitri's babushka bought him an old picture western book when he was a toddler on his birthday, he has always adored the old wild west. He often dreamed of living the life as a cowboy, defeating the bad guys and rescuing the girl. And pictured ending the day sealed with a kiss from the women of his dreams. Dimitri wondered what it would be like to live in the old wild west. He wondered if life would be like those character's in the Western novels he reads.

Suddenly a shooting star shot across the sky at high speeds. Dimitri's eyes were glued to the shooting star, as it passed through the sky. He quickly knelt down in front of the window. He made a wish upon the star. He wished for a female, like in the books he reads, would walk into his life and need protecting from the bad guys. Little did nine years old Dimitri know, that his wish was about to come true. That His soul mate was about to enter his life and need protecting from her enemies.

Meanwhile, outside five black expensive looking Range Rover's parked on a street away from their actual destination. Abe carried his daughter-three years old Rose-exited one of the vehicle's alongside four of his Guardian's. Abe's four Guardian's quickly paired up. One pair decided to be the personal bodyguards while the other the far guards scanning the area for danger. Abe cradled Rose in his embrace protectively, ensuring the local's walking the streets at night couldn't see her face.

Abe, Rose and the four Guardian's all belonged to the Moroi and Dhampir world-a secret community located in a section of part of Montana hidden from the naked eye. The is seven royal families. Abe is the prince of his household and Rose is his last surviving heir to his line the Mazur's. Abe had a son named Evan Mazur; Rose's older brother. However, at the moment his whereabouts remain a mystery. Abe hasn't heard anything from him for the last three weeks. Now, Rose will soon join him in hiding in the human world.

The Queen of the Moroi community; Queen Tatiana, was recently murdered. Now, the open position for the head of state. The race to become the next queen or king has driven some members of the royal's to the brink of insanity. In some major cases turning themselves Strigoi; the enemy of the Moroi. Abe is a powerful and outspoken. He is hinted to be the next king. Which greatly angers other royals competing for the position. Partly one of the main reasons why his children have been have been sent to a place of safety.

Abe, with Rose in his arms and his four Guardian's, halted outside of a childhood best friend's mansion. One of Abe's. Guardian's; Pavel, walked up to the two black iron gates, with two stoned pillars on either side. He entered a six digit codes into the security pad. The iron gates opened from the inside. They began slowly walking down.

The driveway was a two lane cobble flooring roads, perfectly trimmed grass either side of the road, along with small nicely shaped hedges along the grass. The tree's scattered around either side of the road, some oak tree's, some weeping willow's. There is an archway made out of tree's, with white lilies growing, just before the driveway opens up wider to form a large circle. In the centre, is an enormous Greek marble water fountain flowing lightly.

Abe and his four Guardians approached the marble porch. However, Olena Belikova held the front door wide open for them to enter almost immediately.

"Abe, come on in! "Said Olena.

Abe, with Rose in his arms and his four Guardian's entered the mansion, following Olena into the livening room. Karolina, who is fourteen, Sonja, who is twelve, sat upon the white leather couch. They were watching their favourite TV show back home in Russia. They both turned their attention towards to their mother entering the room, with five unexpected guests and a child.

Olena asked her eldest children go bring their younger sibling's down. They nodded and swiftly left the room. Abe thanked Olena for offering her home for his daughter to live until the settlement has been made.

Olena waved off Abe's comment.

"No, need to thank me Abe. I'm simply returning the favour. Thanks to you, my ex-husband hasn't bothered me, or my family again for years! Besides, you're just like family to me, Abe. I'm sure Roza, will soon feel like a part of the family soon enough herself. "Said Olena.

Abe smiled warmly at Olena.

Olena was like the sister he had always dreamed of having, but never had. Abe spends most of his childhood altering between living in Turkey, Russia and in Montana until his eighteenth birthday.

Russia is where Abe met Olena. She was extremely kind towards him and befriended him instantly. Olena treated him like an equal, unlike some students in their year, creating their strong sibling like friendship. Abe later confessed to Olena about his true identity. She accepted Abe for who he really was and have constantly maintained in touch, with one another over the years.

"I know she will be. But, I will message you later with everything you need to know about Rose. Oh! Myself and Janine would like if Rose grew up unaware of her true identity. Our community, no doubt will be sending spies from court searching for her. I hate to think what they would do."Said Abe sombrely.

"Of course, don't worry, Abe. I won't say a word about you or your world."Said Olena.

Abe nodded and slowly walked over towards Olena. He leaned down and kissed Rose's cheeks, before handing her to Olena. Abe and his four guardians quickly exited the living room and the mansion.

Olena sat down on the white leather couch with Rose in her arms.

"Privet Roza."Said Olena.

Rose opened her eyes and gave Olena a confused look. Olena remembered that Rose couldn't speak much Russian, as Abe often spoke mostly Turkish around her, while his wife; Janine often spoke English to her.

"Hello, Rose."Said Olena, this time in English.

"Baba? Anne?"Asked Rose.

From the little Turkish Olena had learnt over the years from Abe, she was able to understand Rose was asking for parents. Olena was about to reply when her children entered the room.

Karolina, with Viktoria sitting on her hip. Sonja holds Dimitri's western novel in her hands and Dimitri chases after her for the novel. Sonja, then handed Dimitri his novel once he is secure in the room.

"You wanted to see us Mama?"Questioned Dimitri, as he clutched his novel closer to his chest.

"Yes, that's right Dimka. Everyone this is Roza. Roza will be staying with us for a while."Said Olena.

"Really another baby! We already have Dimka and Viktoria, why add another one we didn't want these two in the first place! "Cried Sonja.

Dimitri studied Rose's features, something about her stood out to him. He thought Rose was the most beautiful little creature he had ever seen, and her big brown orbs were like the doorway to her beautiful soul. He felt an attraction towards her.

"Sonja, leave her alone! She could be in danger from the bad guys and could need our help hiding away from them! "Said Dimitri hurrying over to Rose.

Olena smiled sweetly at her son; Dimitri, as he pulled Rose into his embrace. Then suddenly an idea came to mind to Olena.

"Dimitri right."Sonja glared at her."But, she needs a strong boy to protect her from the bad guys. Dimitri could you think of anyone willing to do the job?"Asked Olena. Sonja rolled her eyes. Karolina and two years old; Viktoria giggle lightly. Dimitri thought long and hard about this answer.

"I Don't know... Wait! I could do it for her Mama. Pick me, pick me! "Exclaimed Dimitri. Olena chuckled lightly at her son.

"Of course Dimka, if you're fully repaired for the job, I don't see why not."Said Olena. Dimitri grinned and embrace his mother.

"Thank you! "Said Dimitri.

"Yay!"Cheered Rose, with a large grin. Rose could understand the end of the conversation from the fact they were speaking in English at that point. Dimitri turned his attention towards Rose, pulling her into his embrace.

"Don't worry Roza. I'll protect you from those bad guys. "Said Dimitri. Dimitri then kissed both Rose's cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think? Sorry I had to change it to MoroiDhampir story, I completely couldn't think of way to continue other wise which was annoying as hell! But, I'll try to update within the next few days! Please, PM, review etc me to make sure I do!**

**-I'll proofread again in the morning!**

**-Little-Red-15**


	2. Chapter 2

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER, BUT A VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTICE!**

**I'M SORRY FOR ALL WHO ARE WAITING FOR A NEW UPDATE, BUT THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT AND A MUST READ. **

Hey, guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while, basically I've not so a long just gotten past a one year anniversary. I feel a lot better now it's over and done with, and I'm ready to start updating more often and regularly now! *Happy dances* I will be updating all my stories this week at some point. But, I wanted to ask you before I do another chapter for this story which age should I start with first?

**Ages:**

**1)5 (two years later)**

**2)7 (four years later)**

**3)9 (six years later)**

**4)11 (eight years later)**

**5) Or your own suggestion!**

Please review or Pm me your thoughts, I can't decide which age at all... And since you guys are the readers, I wanted to see your views on this! I want to update on Thursday, which means you guys have until midnight on Thursday night (I'm a British time zone, if that helps!) Lastly, I wanted to thank everyone for the amazing feedback so far, it truly means a lot to me!

**Thank you for reading, Little-Red-15 **


End file.
